Midessa Compact
Summary The Midessa Compact is a treaty binding several communities in the Permian Basin together with the promise of mutual defense from aggressors and a common code of law. The name is based on the two ruined cities in which most of the communities are based: Odessa and Midland. The Compact is governed by the Yucca Council, representatives from each of the signatory communities who meet in the Yucca Theatre in Petroleum. History By 2110 the emergent villages in the ruins of Odessa and Midland had all become aware of each other's existence. Although the Armory Ghouls inspired some initial terror and even drew gunfire, they were eventually able to establish peaceful contact. The Salt Family invited the other communities to their home to discuss trade and security. At the meeting, the representatives affirmed that their towns would remain independent from one another. No real headway was made, but the representatives pledged to maintain lines of communication in the interest of promoting peace. A second meeting was held in 2113 to address the growing hazard posed by raiders and aggressive tribes. Again the representatives resisted the idea of uniting the communities into a single state. However, they agreed to mutual defense, resolution of disputes by arbitration, and the extradition of criminals who violate their common laws. This agreement was dubbed the Midessa Compact. Economy Caravans The current caravan schedule involves a caravan departing from Petroleum at the beginning of the month that stops at each of the other communities in the Compact (all of whom are west of Petroleum at different latitudes). This is the largest of the regular caravans, as it picks up wares from all the communities to bring to the caravansary at Petroleum. At the end of the month, three simultaneous caravans depart, one towards Abile to the east, one towards Fort Holly in the north, and the third towards Marfa. These caravans service all the non-hostile communities on the way to their final destination. Twice a year a grand caravan is formed to head beyond Abile, servicing all the way to the Corpse Coast and down into Tamaulipas. Currency The Compact towns have not yet accepted bottle caps as currency, because the authorities in the west who can redeem them are not readily accessible and because they don't seem to actually be tied to anything in the east. Instead, the Midessa Compact has instituted their own printed currency called Armory Scrip. The currency can be redeemed for a set quantity of pure water or a fraction of a kilowatt hour of electric output (based on the electricity required to illuminate a 100 W Tungsten filament light bulb). Armory Scrip is available in denominations of $1, $5, $10, $25, and $100. Despite the existence of this currency, just about everyone is still open to barter. Armory Script is made with newsprint. Plates were made for the individual denomination designs, and each bill is individually stamped with a serial number and the ghoul's Treasurer applies his thumbprint to the reverse of each bill as a primitive anti-counterfeiting measure. Member Communities *Armory: Joined in 2246. *Globe Town: Founding community. *Goldsmith: Joined in 2260. Not represented in the Yucca Council. *Lamesa Wall: Not represented in the Yucca Council. *Mesa: Founding community. *Notrees: Joined in 2260. Not represented in the Yucca Council. *Penwell *Petroleum: Founding community. Represented by Ephrem Salt VII. *Wink Sink: Joined in 2260. Not represented in the Yucca Council. Characters from Midessa Territory *Ephrem Salt VII - Petroleum *Marcus of Odessa - unincorporated Odessa ruins. Category:Groups Category:History Category:Texas